Take a Bow
by AlcoholandPizza
Summary: Sasuke is back wanting to be with Sakura. But she is with Kiba who is cheating on her. She fianlly believes her friends and sings Kiba a little song. But will Sasuke be there to help her get over it?


**Take A Bow**

**Summary: After Sasuke comes back to be with Sakura he finds out that she is with Kiba. But when she was on a mission Kiba cheated on her, and Tenten tells her. So now she goes to a Karaoke Bar to give Kiba a little message. But in the end will Sasuke be there to help her?**

Thanks for reading my story ploz review!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke comes back to the village expecting a very happy Sakura to jump in his arms. But he didn't see her at all. Now he is in Tusnade's office while she is telling him that he can't leave the village for a year and has to be watched by ANBU for a while.

"Ok you can leave now Uchiha" Tusnade said while getting some sake out.

"Thank you Tusnade-sama" he said while bowing to here. If he is going to stay here might as well stay on the hokages good side. He was leaving the hokage building when Naruto stopped him.

"You know when you left, Sakura changed she is now dating that bastard Kiba. But he is cheating on her whenever she goes on missions. We tell her but she doesn't believe us saying Kiba would never do that." Naruto finished. Sasuke was really mad at this point, he had his hands balled into fists. Not only was Sakura dating someone besides him. But he is also cheating on her!

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

Sakura's POV

I had just got back from a mission and Tenten and Hinata are telling me that they have seen Kiba kissing and going out with some girl. I told them I didn't believe them that he wouldn't do that to me like I always did. But then they showed me pictures of them together holding hands and kissing. I was so sad and mad at the same time I can't believe him!!

"Sakura there is something else" Hinata said

"W-what?" I asked trying to hold back the tears

"Naruto-kun told me that Sasuke-san is back" I stared at her in disbelief. I was so shocked I couldn't believe it he is finally back. I looked down decided that I wasn't going to cry anymore. Finding confidence I didn't know I had I looked up.

"I have a idea. Meet me at the bar tonight at 8 and make sure Kiba is there with that girl. I have a little surprise for him" I said with a smirk. Ohhhhh Kiba can't wait till 8 o clock.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

Sasuke's POV

Naruto and me were sitting eating ramen when Hinata came up to him and told him something. He smiled kissed he on the check then she left.

"What was that all about"

"Sakura finally believes us about Kiba and said she has a little surprise for him at the Karaoke Bar tonight at 8. The same one Kiba and that girl are going to tonight for a date. You want to come?"

"_Poor Sakura she is probably really sad but what is she planning on doing? Oh well might as well go this could be my chance"_

"Hn, sure dobe" I said. I looked at the clock 7:45. Might as well leave now, so me and Naruto left for the Karaoke Bar.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

Sakura's POV

I was getting ready for tonight. I had on a black halter-top on and some dark blue skinny jeans. I put on a little bit of make-up and left out the door.

I got inside the bar and saw them. Kiba was snuggling with her on a coach pretty close to the stage. I walked to the stage there was a man their talking into the mic looking for people who wanted to sing. He came down the stage and saw me.

"Hello little miss, do you want to sing"

I nodded my head and he gave me the mic.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

Normal POV

Sasuke, and the rest of the gang we sitting around when the lights went dimmer and he saw her on stage. Everyone's eyes were on her, except Kiba of course.

"This song is for someone I thought I could trust, but not anymore. All I have to say is you put on quite a show" Sakura said. As soon as he heard her voice Kiba's head shot up all he could think was "_oh shit"_

**How bout a round of applause?  
Standin ovation...  
Ooooh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Kiba just stared at her like a idiot while everyone else was smirking. Kiba was finally going to get what he deserves.

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out

**  
**Sakura was looking at Kiba the whole time pointing to him

**  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not**

She pointed at him and gave him a glare that could even match the Uchihas.**  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught **

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one..."  
This just looks like a re-run  
(Please)  
What else is on?

When she sang that part she started making faces like "yeah right sure you do".

And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Ohhhhhh And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech  
Oh...

Sasuke was staring at her the whole time. He couldn't believe she sang this good he could see the hurt in the eyes and he just wanted to go on stage and hold her.

How bout a round of applause?laugh  
Standin' ovation...

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining' eyeahhhhh  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now...

When Sakura sang that last part she let one teardrop fall from her eyes and it hit the stage. Everyone was clapping like crazy. Kiba walked up to Sakura when she walked down the stars of the stage heading for her REAL friends. He stopped her halfway though.

"Sakura, I can expl-"

**SLAP**

Kiba held his check now everyone was staring at them.

"Don't ever talk to me again Kiba" she said through gritted teeth, and when she said his name is was like she spat his name out like it was the ugliest thing in the world. She turned away started to walk back to her friends while the crowd was still staring at them.

But Kiba wasn't going to just let her walk away from him like that, when she made him look like a fool. He was really angry now.

"Now wait one damn minute" Kiba said while grabbing her arm so she couldn't walk away from him.

Sakura struggled to get out of his grip "Let go of me now Kiba".

"No you are going to stay here and-"

**BAM**

Kiba flew all the way to the other wall knocked out.

Sakura looked up to see who had saved her and punched Kiba. Her eyes widened she couldn't believe it.

The one who saved her. Punched Kiba and knocked him out. And looked extremely pissed off right now was none other than….

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Hey hope you like my story!! PLZZ review and tell me if you liked it!!**

**Also I was thinking should Sasuke sing a song to Sakura? If so then what song should he sing to her?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING!!**

**-SasuSaku13636  
**


End file.
